


【立克】毒占欲

by kanesilver



Series: 【立克ABO】 [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Possession, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 強制發情。有點黑暗的Jack。但放心，不虐的。BUG和OOC預警。





	【立克】毒占欲

1

接到孟少飛的電話時，Jack連殺人的心都有了。

孟少飛說，趙子出事了。

孟少飛告訴他，今天偵三隊出任務的時候大概是遭遇到了線人的背叛，他們的布局被泄露了，犯人趁機偷襲了他們後勤的隊伍。僅以後援的裝備根本就敵不過全身武裝有備而來的敵人，而當時留在後方當技術支援的趙立安為了保護同行的隊員，主動投降當了犯人的人質，換來了其他人員短暫的安全。

而當他們和衝在前線的孟少飛一行人重新恢復聯絡時，趙立安已經被挾持帶走好一陣子的時間了。

到他們衝進犯人的大本營把人一舉逮獲的時候，他們看到的，是被關在一間黑壓壓的小房子裡瑟縮在一角的趙立安。

趙立安臉色蒼白的倒在角落，嘴唇毫無血色，身體泛起了細密的汗珠，頭髮跟衣服濕漉漉的黏在了身上，身上不同位置也出現了顯眼的傷口。被找到的一刻他似乎還不是很清醒，顫抖著的身體發出了幾聲虛弱的喃喃，孟少飛衝過去搖了搖趙立安，摸到他一身的冷汗，也感覺到了那人身上異於常人滾燙的體溫。

趙立安張開了眼睛，一雙布滿血絲的眼珠失去了焦距，他迷迷糊糊地看著前方，啞聲道，「阿...阿飛...你來了...」

孟少飛眼尖地看到趙立安脖子上紫紫黑黑的傷痕，和幾個在瘀傷中顯得尤其扎眼的針孔，心倏地就降到了冰點。正當他還在思考著要如何處理這件事情的時候，空氣中突然傳來了一陣極其濃烈而甜膩的味道，整個空間就像被灌了蜜糖一樣，濃稠得讓人幾乎要窒息。

那氣息強烈得就連被標記了的孟少飛也忍不住退後了兩步。甜蜜的奶香味充斥著房間，撩動著人們的神經，孟少飛看到隊裡有好幾個Alpha都突然臉色一變，忍耐不住退了出去。

趙立安被下藥了，被強制性地誘導了發情。

而替強制發情的Omega注射抑制劑會帶來極大的痛楚，只有靠輸入Alpha的信息素才能最有效地解除。

趙立安四肢像被塞了棉花一樣渾身發軟，就連站起來的力氣也沒有，眼前蒙上了一層模糊的水霧，肌膚敏感得即便是空氣的流動也足夠在體內泛起像電流一樣酥麻的刺激。孟少飛喚上隊裡的幾個Beta跟Omega幫忙，花了很大力氣才合力地把趙立安送到車上。一把趙立安安頓好，孟少飛就馬上打給了Jack。

接到孟少飛電話的時候Jack正在世海跟手下交待著工作，而當聽到趙立安出事了的一刻，Jack什麼話都沒有講，只是一把抄起了外套，重重地摔上了門便往外走。被留在原地的手下面面相覷，他們自然不知道Jack突如其來的舉動是為了什麼，但從Jack那仿如冰窟一樣冰冷的表情中，他們只知道，那人現在是生氣到了極點——是一種帶著狠戾，讓人不寒而栗的憤怒。

Jack狠狠踩著油門，路上衝過無數個紅燈，只想盡快到警局把他的小個子接回家。抓住方向盤的手冒起了青筋，用上了幾乎要把方向盤捏碎的力度，每一口的呼吸都是沉重的——Jack知道，此刻在他血液裡翻騰著的，是他以為自己快要遺忘但卻早已深入血肉的殺意。

2

趙立安被安置在警局一間比較隱密的休息室裡，幾個不受信息素影響的Beta正在照看著他。

在Jack進入警局的一瞬，偵三隊的隊員無一不感受到了一股徹骨的寒意，就連算是跟Jack比較熟悉的孟少飛也不禁一怔——他見過那人總是彎著嘴角眼底卻冷冰冰的笑容，也看過那人在與敵人打鬥時凶狠的表情，可當Jack把他那深至骨髓的憤怒毫無保留地往外展露的時候，就算是自恃閱人無數的孟少飛，也不自禁地停卻了半步。

那就像是被凶猛獵豹的尖銳牙齒抵在了大動脈上的感覺，呼吸倏地就停滯了一下，是出於本能的。

他突然就意識到，他以往所了解到的，只是Jack的冰山一角。

然而，那人抱起趙立安的動作卻是極盡的溫柔，他脫下自己的衣服披在了趙立安身上，用手輕輕地摩挲著那人慘白的臉頰，擦去他豆大的汗珠。孟少飛看到Jack緊緊握了一下拳頭，然後湊到趙立安耳邊，很輕很輕地說了一句，「小個子，我來了。」

那柔軟的態度讓孟少飛在一瞬間又有了猶豫，他甚至懷疑剛才那竄上腦門的寒意會不會只是他的錯覺。趙立安裹著Jack的外套被那人抱在了懷裡，神智依舊是模模糊糊的，但似乎是本能地感受到了屬於他的Alpha氣息，他把臉埋在了Jack的胸膛，無意識地蹭著，嘴裡一直發出微弱而又痛苦的嗚咽。Jack愛憐地親了親他的小個子頭頂一下，又默默地把抱著他的手收得更緊。

奶香味比剛才更濃烈了。Jack抱著趙立安走出房間的時候，那一迸爆發出來的甜味甚至讓在場的Alpha都倒抽了一口涼氣。

有幾個退得遠遠的Alpha被香醇的奶味蠱惑得蠢蠢欲動，按捺不住偷偷地瞄了趙立安一眼，然而那眼神怯生生的只到達了一半，就被一股凜冽而又強烈的松木味道硬生生地切斷在半空。

松木的氣息是清冷凜然的，此刻卻帶著有如刀片一樣的冷澈和鋒利。和Jack對到了眼神的那個Alpha瞬間就低下了頭，他突然就想，如果眼神和氣息能殺人的話，他或許剛才就已經死掉了。

孟少飛在後面看著這一切。他想，作為黑白兩道上如此有名的前雇佣兵，Jack向來都是為了利益而不擇手段的，這也是他在道上能生存那麼久的原因。

而這樣一路走來的人，心臟應許也是堅硬和冷漠的。

他所感覺得到的寒意和攻擊性並不虛假，他是絕對相信Jack一定能狠下心，把所有染指和傷害趙立安的人都殺光的。

然而，這樣的一個人，卻在趙立安面前藏起了一切的鋒芒，變成了一個溫柔似水又體貼溫暖的人。他想，在Jack堅固如岩石的心臟裡，應該有著那麼一塊小小的柔軟之地，而在那一塊神秘的地上，住著趙立安。

3

Jack把趙立安放在床上的時候，那人因為疼痛而哼了出聲，有汗水流過眼角，再滴到床上。

趙立安睜開眼睛，眼前的景像泛起了一層潮濕的霧氣，他彷佛飄浮在雲霧裡，腦袋黏糊糊輕飄飄的失去了運轉的能力。

可強制發情的痛苦卻又把他從天邊一把扯進地獄，那鑽心的痛苦折磨著他，體內像被關進了一個火爐，滾燙炙熱，火舌沿著他的血液到處亂竄，又湧到他身下渴望著與別人接觸的部位，把他毫不留情地燃燒殆盡。他迫切地想要觸碰些什麼，想要得到些什麼。當在一片混沌之中他終於聞到了他熟悉的松木香味之際，當打開眼睛在一片蒙矓之中看到那令人安心的紅髮時，趙立安終究還是忍不住哭了出來，一顆一顆淚珠奪眶而出。

「嗚...Jack...我好痛...」

驅使他自願被挾持當人質的，是他當了好幾年警察的責任感，還有對偵三隊其他同僚百分百的信任——如果時間能重來，趙立安應該也是會作出一樣的選擇。

但他害怕嗎？趙立安會說，怕，他怕得很。

無論是被犯人用手槍抵在腦門，還是被關進了黑得伸手不見五指的房間裡時，他都怕。

而恐懼的情緒在犯人發現了他Omega的身份後更是上升到了極點。那些人下流地討論著他被標記過的聲音讓他感到心寒，粗暴地撕扯他衣服和鉗制住他的手腳更是讓他惡心的想吐，他看見那群犯人拿了一堆不知道裝著什麼的針筒向他走過來，想要往他的脖子上扎，他奮力地掙扎著，在混亂之中弄傷了很多地方，紅紅紫紫的傷口刺在了白晢的皮膚上。

當冰涼的液體從針筒流進他的血管裡時，趙立安緊緊地咬緊牙關，忍耐著，不讓自己發出半點的聲響。是的，他的確還是害怕的，但趙立安告訴自己，他不能屈服於這群惡劣的犯人之下，他也不能給偵三隊、給警察丟臉，為了警察的名譽，他絕對要扛下去。

對，為了偵三隊，為了現在正拼盡全力想辦法來救我的大家，他絕對絕對要堅持下去。

還有，為了Jack，為了每天晚上會在家裡煮好晚飯等他回家的Jack...

Jack...Jack...

他不能認輸啊。

於是趙立安拗足了力氣在那正在往他身上扎針的男人手臂上狠狠咬了一口，那人被刺激得整個人跳了起來，一巴掌刮在趙立安的頭上讓他倒在了地上。腦袋撞擊到地板的衝擊讓他昏昏沉沉的，而就在他幾乎要失去意識之際，他終於聽到了孟少飛從遠處帶隊攻進來的聲音——

而到他重新被安心的松木氣息包圍，再一次看到他思念至極的Jack出現在眼前的時候，他是真的真的忍不住了。

他艱難地撐起軟弱無力的身軀，湊上去吻住了Jack的嘴唇，眼淚的味道讓這個吻變得又鹹又澀。他在緊貼的唇舌中嗚咽著，嚶嚀著，「Jack...抱我吧...拜托了...」

無論是身體上因為發情而讓他幾欲難耐的欲望，還是心靈上渴望得到安慰的需求，趙立安都需要著Jack。他要的，就只有Jack。

4

Jack很快就奪回那個吻的主動權，趙立安的淚水流到了他的嘴角，他混著兩人的津液吞了下去，苦澀的味道讓他喉嚨一陣乾涸，一時之間痛得難受。

趙立安顯然已被發情的痛苦消磨了理智，他像抱著浮木一樣死死纏住了Jack，發熱的身體主動地迎上，雙手像蛇一樣緊緊圈住Jack的脖子。Jack也被趙立安甜膩的奶香味撩撥著神經，心臟猛烈地怦怦跳動著。

但他的心又同時像是被什麼東西揪著。他內心充滿著復雜的情感，情欲、憤怒、心疼、不甘、愧疚、愛護、占有欲像荊棘一樣纏繞著心臟，於是他的心每跳動一下，那尖銳的刺就會更深地刺進他的血肉。面對著趙立安幾乎是哀求一般的話語，和那楚楚可憐濕潤的眼眶，Jack竟發現，自己連一句像樣的安撫也說不出口。

他吸吮著趙立安好看的嘴唇，把那人本來沒有血色的嘴唇吻到紅腫充血，繼而用力地啃咬著，像野獸一樣帶著要把趙立安拆吃入腹的欲望。趙立安主動探出舌來尋找著他，他一下子咬了下去，血腥味迅速蔓延開來。

他突然就想，如果他真的能把趙立安的血肉吃進去自己的身體內，他是不是就可以占有趙立安一輩子了。

讓他從頭到尾的每一根頭髮、每一寸皮膚，甚至是每一顆細胞都只屬於自己。

趙立安是他的，沒有人能傷害他，沒有人能把他搶走。

Jack盯著那幾道鮮明的傷痕，撫摸著趙立安脖子的手不自禁地加重了力度，壓迫感讓趙立安細細地皺起了眉，發出了一聲虛弱的悶哼。

Jack猛地清醒過來，發現自己的手竟然在趙立安的脖子上留下了幾道淺淺的指痕——剛才，他或許是真的帶著想要用力掐下去的意圖的。

有溫熱的手停留在他臉旁，趙立安濕漉漉的眼眸緊緊盯著他，那人微微地歪頭，輕聲開口道，「Jack...我沒事了啊...表情不要那麼可怕...」

Jack這才發現，自己在不知不覺中竟也紅了眼眶，更是紅得發熱滾燙。

他重新把趙立安抱在了懷裡，這次帶著輕柔又綿密的力度吻上了脖子上的傷痕，呼吸的氣息噴在皮膚上，癢癢的，趙立安下意識地想要逃。意識到這一點的Jack一把按住了趙立安的肩膀把他鎖在懷裡，轉而伸出舌頭舔舐著傷口，又吸出幾個淡淡的吻痕覆在上面。結了痂的傷口觸感很粗糙，有著很輕微很輕微的血味。

趙立安是誰啊——

是他這一輩子第一個也是最後一個想要珍惜的人，是他人生中唯一的軟肋，是他如鋼鐵一樣無堅不摧的心臟上那一丁點的柔軟。

他怎麼可以傷害趙立安，他怎麼可能傷害趙立安。

於是他再度釋放出信息素，這次的松木香味強烈卻溫和，他放任自己跟趙立安沉溺了在裡面。

5

兩人的衣服被褪去，赤裸的肌膚緊貼著彼此，交換著最真實的體溫。

趙立安的後穴早就因為藥物的關系而變得溫熱潮濕一片，Jack感覺到了那濕漉漉的地方是如何戀戀不舍地糾纏著他探進去的手指，心裡的那點戾氣又倏地重新燃起，他深深呼了一口氣，刻意地壓抑著情緒，耐足了性子幫趙立安擴張。

反倒是趙立安更加沉不住氣，他弓起了腰，雙腿也圈上了Jack的腰把那人往自己的身上壓，他難耐地扭動著，哼哼唧唧的，「快點...嗚、拜托...快進來吧...」

Jack顯然也在忍耐的邊緣，他勃起而巨大的性器硬得發疼，柱身上的血管正突突地跳動著。他咬了咬牙關，聲音啞得很，「乖，再等一下，不然你會受傷的。」

「受、受傷也沒關系...Jack...嗚...求你了...」

耐心在聽到戀人泫然欲泣的哀求那一刻終於消失殆盡，他把炙熱得像烙鐵一樣的欲望狠狠地插進趙立安的體內，像釘子一樣把身下的人死死釘在床上。他再也忍耐不住的大力操干著趙立安，埋在體內的性器幾乎每次都是整根退出來，然後又整根捅進去，趙立安被操得在床上搖搖欲墜，只能死死地巴著Jack的肩膀，在上面留下了幾道清晰的指痕。

肉體碰撞的聲音充斥在房間，混雜著趙立安泄出的甜膩呻吟。趙立安的身體似乎是歡迎著Jack的占有，不停地分泌著使兩人交合得更順利的腸液，Omega的後穴被操開，入口泛著像花瓣一樣嬌艷的粉紅色，吞吐著凶猛的物什。體液被猛烈的抽插操出了泡沫，在兩人相連的位置發出了淫靡的水聲，更有身體承受不住的水從花穴裡流出，在屁股上流過一道水痕，再滴到床單上綻開了水花。

「小個子，你水好多啊。」

不知道是因為被Jack的這句話刺激到還是被戳中了敏感點，趙立安一聲悶哼之後竟也就被Jack插得射了出來。因為Jack的撞擊而一顫一顫的陰莖斷斷續續地吐著精液，白濁濺到了他的腹部、胸膛甚至是乳尖上，然而，Jack卻絲毫沒有要放過他的想法，一下一下的抽插沒有停下來的跡像，甚至還有了越演越烈的趨勢。 

正在射精而變得十分敏感的身體那受得住Jack凶狠的攻勢，趙立安忍不住叫了出來，眼淚亂七八糟地流著，帶著哭腔的聲音只能軟軟地求饒。

「Jack...嗚！停、停下...啊...快...停下來...」

可Jack卻是像聽不到趙立安的聲音一樣繼續猛烈地抽插著，把他那巨大的欲望往趙立安的深處上撞擊，甚至頂開了生殖腔。他紅著眼睛，然後在幾下用力的挺腰之後也終於在趙立安體內泄了出來，精液在埋到最深的時候射出，灌得趙立安的生殖腔滿滿的。

Jack吻去那人臉上的淚水，說道，「你是我的。」

「趙立安，你只能是我的。」

6

有了信息素的安撫，趙立安的身體恢復得很快，身體上的那幾道傷口也漸漸地復原著，變成了幾乎快要消失不見的痕跡。

那幾個犯人早就在那時候被緝拿歸案，孟少飛擔心趙立安因為這件事留下了什麼陰影，還體貼地讓他可以選擇不參與犯人的審問過程。

可趙立安並不願意被這樣保護著，他還是照樣負責了審問的工作，而當他再一次看到那幾個讓他吃盡了苦頭的犯人時，害怕的感覺早已煙消雲散，心中只剩下了想要把他們繩之以法的正義感。

反倒是那個出賣了警方情報的線人，在那天之後就人間蒸發一樣消失了蹤影，讓偵三隊的查案進度一時陷入了瓶頸。

正當偵三隊為了這個消失了的線人一籌莫展之際，上天似乎是聽到了他們的願望，把那個線人親自打包送給了他們——在發生挾持事件的三天後，那人竟然自己跑上門來，說要自首。

那人把自己染上毒癮，為了藥物而出賣警方情報的事情全都和盤托出，甚至還供出了其他與案子相關卻在潛逃當中的犯人情報，讓偵三隊在這起案子上一下子有了很大的進展。

趙立安好奇那人在說話時一直軟弱無力地垂在身旁的右手，開口問了一句，「你右手怎麼了？」

那人卻突然支支吾吾的，說自己昨天被車撞到就搪塞了過去。

趙立安皺了皺眉——在回到家以後，他難得的板著臉，嚴肅地問Jack，「那個出賣警方線索的線人今天來自首了，他的右手廢掉了，他說是因為車禍...Jack，這件事跟你有沒有關系？」

Jack停下了煮菜的動作，他轉過頭來看著趙立安，「小個子，你懷疑我？」

是疑問的語氣，卻是陳述句的態度。

趙立安一瞬間被盯得有點心虛，他當然也是不願意懷疑Jack的，只是線人莫名其妙的出現和受傷實在是太巧合了，他實在是難以不去多作猜測。

「Jack，我...」

「不是我做的。」Jack也沒有責怪趙立安的意思，他平常不過地開口，像是討論今天天氣怎麼樣一樣自然，「那個線人的傷不是我做的，我連他長什麼樣子都不知道。」

趙立安安靜地盯住Jack幾秒，看著那人一副認真埋頭煮菜的樣子，眨了眨眼睛，忽然就笑了。

「好，我知道了，」趙立安輕笑出聲，「那沒事了。」

Jack也勾了勾嘴角——他說的話都是真的，他不會跟趙立安說謊的。那個線人的傷的確不是他干的，他也確實沒見過那個人。

他只是動用了以前的人脈，打了通電話，花了一點錢而已。

趙立安不需要知道這些。Jack把鍋裡的菜倒進碗裡，趙立安馬上乖乖地坐到飯桌邊，一雙圓溜溜的眼睛正期待地看著桌上豐富的飯菜。看著趙立安那像兔子一樣乖巧的模樣，Jack想，那些黑暗肮髒的事，趙立安不需要知道。

趙立安是他的，只管乾乾淨淨地活著就好。

END


End file.
